


The Mess I Made

by symer



Category: Tower Prep
Genre: F/M, One-Sided: Gabe Forrest/Suki Sato, One-Sided: Suki Sato/ Ian Archer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symer/pseuds/symer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if the escape plan wasn’t enough to stress them out Woodshop had to give them a new assignment. The group is getting desperate and the mysteries keep piling up and with the new assignment more eyes are watching their every move. Will escape be an impossibility now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mess I Made

**Author's Note:**

> Posting old work this was when Tower Prep was a thing and I loved-LOVE and discovered Richard Harmon. LOL.
> 
>  
> 
> It's weird reading something I wrote several years ago...

**Title:** The Mess I Made

 **Author:** Athrian Urian

 **Pairing:** Ray/Suki, Ian/CJ, One sided: Gabe/Suki, Suki/Ian.

 **Genre:** Comedy, Drama, Romance, & Mystery

 **Summary:** As if the escape plan wasn’t enough to stress them out Woodshop had to give them a new assignment. The group is getting desperate and the mysteries keep piling up and with the new assignment more eyes are watching their every move. Will escape be an impossibility now?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Tower Prep and any of its characters. It’s created by Paul Dini. (He is also an executive producer along with Glen Morgan.) The producer is Peter Lhotka and the show is distributed by Cartoon Network. I’m just a fan that would like my OTP to be together but since the story is heading to a different direction… I decided to make up my own story. I am not making any money by writing this story. This is just something to satisfy my inner fan girl and for those other people who ship my OTP as well!

 **Author’s Note:** This is set after the episode "Field Trip" and in this fic Ian sees Suki as a sister that he has to protect (well, that’s how it is in the show anyway.) CJ likes Ian, Ian likes CJ, and Gabe likes Suki. Suki on the other hand… I don’t know what will happen yet but for sure she’s going to end up with Ray in the fic. It’s just that it’s going to be a long and arduous journey for them.

 

 

**Set during the night of the Field Trip.**

  
Suki couldn't sleep. Plain and simple. She was itching so bad it just isn't right. Darn that Ray Snyder for pointing out the poison ivy five minutes too late. Honestly, what is it with boys hiding their attraction to girls with cruel and unusual jokes? Didn’t Ray hear of bringing a girl flowers or buying them chocolates? She likes chocolates!  
  
'I would have accepted the chocolates, even if it came from him. Now I just want to punch him in the face. No, maybe I'll ask Ian to do it or maybe I can ask Gabe to Hyper-suade him to announcing that he wets his bed. That idea sounds the best, I mean, with his ability no one can really hurt him. Ugh! If he ever comes near me, for his sake he better have some anti-itching cream with him.' she thought bitterly.  
  
After several minutes of trying to will the itchiness away and failing, Suki reached over to her bed-side table to find the cream Nurse gave her to lather on her legs. After a minute of unsuccessfully searching with her hands, she sat up and threw off her blankets.  
  
"Darn it! I can't stand this itching!" Suki huffed annoyed.  
  
She turned on the lamp next to her desk and grabbed the tube of cream (that for some reason ended up behind her lamp) and started applying it to the affected parts of her legs. CJ who WAS sleeping was now awake due to the clamoring that Suki did searching for the cream.  
  
"Suki. It's 4am why are you making so much noise?" CJ asked her best friend.  
  
"Other than asking karma to bite Ray in the behind as soon as possible and asking someone out there to answer my question of why boys are so stupid? I'm rubbing the cream Nurse gave me for my legs." Suki said while recapping the anti-itching cream and putting it back on her bedside table.  
  
"Wow Suk. Snarky much?" CJ said sleepily while rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes.  
  
"Sorry CJ. I'm just really itchy and UGH!" Suki said annoyed.  
  
"Well since we're up..." CJ trailed off.  
  
"Yeah?" Suki replied curious.  
  
"Gabe told me what happened yesterday." CJ said cautiously.  
  
"What do you mean?" Suki inquired.  
  
"You know... about Ray." CJ said.  
  
"What about Ray Snyder?" Suki asked.  
  
"Well, from what Gabe told me yesterday, after the poison ivy incident happened, Ray carried you to the infirmary? And he said he wasn't hearing any complaints coming out of you. Are you not telling me something Suki?" CJ questioned while picking a loose thread from her blanket.  
  
"I-I... Look, how was I supposed to complain I was itching like crazy? I had no time to fire insults with the way I was feeling..." Suki defended while blushing.  
  
"Well, I was just curious because you never really told me who you liked and I told you who I liked. I just thought it would be cool if you know you told me and then we could help each other out with... Getting with the person we liked and I always thought you know... even before Ian came that you and Gabe had romantic feelings for each other and now that Ian is here it would be cool If you and Gabe got together then it would be--" CJ rambled.  
  
"No! Gabe and I are just friends. He doesn’t like me that way. Whoa, CJ you put so much thought into this." Suki interrupted, horrified at what her friend was spouting.  
  
Don't get Suki wrong, she thought that Gabe was absolutely cute and charming but she liked Ian. The same Ian Archer her best friend liked. She can't tell CJ the truth. Ian is the first person CJ liked (as in  **IN** like) she can't destroy it for her. Besides what would a Suki Sato have that CJ Ward didn't have and more? CJ had always been here in Tower Prep this was one of those special experiences a girl goes through that they'll remember for the rest of their lives.  
  
'I’m her first girl best friend too.' Suki thought and with that she made up her mind.  
  
"Yeah I think Ray IS kind of cute but you know he's kind of a jerk to Ian. But hey! It's okay I'll get over it." Suki continued trying to move on from the subject.  
  
"He seems so nice to you though Suk! And I think what he feels for you is genuine! I bet if you guys got together he'll stop being a jerk to Ian!" CJ said excited.  
  
"No. It's fine CJ. I'll get over it. I don't want something to separate our group and getting with Ray will definitely cause that." Suki said before yawning.  
  
"CJ, the anti-itching cream is kicking in. I think I'll catch some more sleep before school starts. Talk to you when I wake up again. Sorry for waking you up by the way. Good night." Suki bade the taller girl.  
  
Suki grabbed her blankets, covered herself with them, and then turned off the light. Unbeknownst to her, CJ who before fell asleep was planning to set her best friend and her "crush" together.


End file.
